pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1440s in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * 1445 – Printing press developed in Europe Works published 1445 * Cancionero de Baena, the first collection of Castilian lyrics, SpainPreminger, Alex and T.V.F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: 1440: * Martial d'Auvergne (died 1500), French * Hans Folz born sometime from 1435 to this year (died 1513), German * Blind Harry, also known as "Henry the Minstrel", born about this year (died 1492), Scottish makar (poet) * Kabir (died 1518), mystic poet and saint of India * Lorenzo Lippi (of Cole) (died 1485), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. * Jorge Manrique (died 1479), Spanish poet * Paolo Marsi (died 1484), Italian, Latin-language poet * Molla, also known as "Mollamamba", both popular names of Atukuri Molla (died 1530), Indian poet who wrote Telugu Ramayan; a woman * Ludovico Pontico born about this year (died 1520), Italian, Latin-language poet * Giorgio Sisgoreo born about this year (died c. 1510), Italian, Latin-language poet * Francesco Uberti (humanist) (died 1518), Italian, Latin-language poet 1441: * Mir Ali Shir Nava'i (died 1501), Persian or TurkishKurian, George Thomas, Timetables of World Literature, New York: Facts on File Inc., 2003, ISBN 0-8160-4197-0 poet and scholar 1442: * Amerigo Corsini (died 1501), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. * Pietro Antonio Piatti born about this year (died after 1508), Italian, Latin-language poet 1443: * Matteo Canale (died 1503), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. 1444: * Pandolfo Collenuccio (died 1504), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. 1445: * Cantalicio (died 1515), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. * Bartolomeo Fonzio born about this year (died 1513), Italian, Latin-language poet 1446: * Domizio Calderini (died 1478), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. * Robert Wydow (died 1505, English poet, church musician, and religious figure 1447: * Baptista Mantuanus, also known as "Battista Mantovano" and "Johannes Baptista Spagnolo" (died 1516), Italian Carmelite reformer, humanist and Latin-language poet 1448: * Johannes von Soest (died 1506), German composer, theorist and poet 1449: * Quinto Emiliano Cimbriaco born about this year (died 1499), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. * Antonio Geraldini born about this year (died 1489), Italian, Latin-language poet * Aldo Manuzio (died 1515), Italian, Latin-language poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: 1440: * Cuacuauhtzin (born 1410), Aztec lord and poet in the Pre-Columbian nahua world * Nund Reshi (born 1377), Indian, Kashmiri-language poet 1442: * Nguyễn Trãi (born 1388), Vietnamese Confucian scholar, poet, politician and tactician 1443: * Tomas af Strangnas, SwedishPreminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications 1444: * Andreu Febrer died about this year (born c. 1375), Catalan Spanish translator of the Divine Comedy''Terry, Arthur, [http://books.google.com/books?id=IycZcvWxt9MC&printsec=frontcover#PPA33,M1 ''Companion to Catalan Literature], p 33, Boydell & Brewer, 2003, ISBN 0-85566-089-9, ISBN 978-0-85566-089-5, retrieved via Google Books on May 26, 2009 1448: * Vidyapati, also known as Vidyapati Thakur and called Maithil Kavi Kokil "the poet cuckoo of Maithili", died about this year (born c. 1352), Indian, Maithili-language poet and Sanskrit writer See also * Poetry * 15th century in poetry * 15th century in literature Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" at the Representative Poetry Online website, University of Toronto. Category:1400s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry